


The Malec Games

by Whiteheart97



Series: Malec Week 2016 [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Day 4: Crossover Day, Get some tissues before reading, Hunger Games crossover, M/M, Malec Week 2016, Minor Character(s) Death, not very detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteheart97/pseuds/Whiteheart97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Day 4 (August 16th): Crossover Day - Place Magnus and Alec in a different book series, TV-show or movie and let your imagination run wild"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Malec Games

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, the title is SOOOO original, xD)
> 
> I wrote this in "record" time, bcs I totally forgot about Crossover Day, and then I didn't know what to do it about, and someone suggested this, and I had to write it (and that's why this seems so rushed and not well planned and everything). Not very happy with the result, but I didn't have much time.  
> Anyway, the end will make you cry (just thought I should warn you).
> 
> All the love!!! ♥♥  
> -C

_ The Malec Games _

 

_Alec Lightwood_. Magnus had hated him from the moment he had first seen him during training. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was a career, not at all —well, maybe a little—, or because he was really gorgeous —maybe that had something to do with it too—, but the reason why he really, really, really loathed the man was because he was so freaking good at fighting.

 

Magnus Bane had always been the best fighter out of his district —district 5—, and based on what he had seen in the Capitol since they arrived after the Reaping, most of the other tributes weren’t that good in hand to hand combat. Except for Alec freaking Lightwood. He had seen him training with his bow and quiver the first day and thought he would be an easy one to kill if he caught him off guard and without a bow. He clearly had underestimated the blue-eyed boy.

 

Damn it, he would have to work really hard if he wanted to get rid of the careers.

 

 

***

 

 

Magnus’ first surprise in the arena was finding out that Lightwood hadn’t teamed up with the rest of the careers. What the actual fuck? How many surprises did this man have up his sleeve?

 

He didn’t know where he was hiding either. Magnus had took off as soon as the horn sounded, running as far away from the Cornucopia as he could, not even bothering with searching for weapons, he just grabbed the first bag he found and ran as fast as he could. For the first two days of the games, Magnus had been hiding carefully near a water source and from time to time he searched for food.

 

So far, ten tributes had died. At least six of them were killed during the Bloodbath the first day, the other four had died in the following days. The good news was that at least three of the careers were dead. Magnus had no idea how that had happened, but he was glad and thankful to whoever had killed them. Now he had one more chance to survive those crazy games. He only needed to find and kill the blue-eyed career from district 1.

 

 

***

 

 

Four days into the games, eighteen fallen tributes. It was good, really, that all but two careers were dead, that really kept Magnus’ hopes high. But the goddamned blue-eyed boy from district 1 was still alive.

 

Seriously, Magnus was starting to believe that the man was like a ghost. He hadn’t seen him since the games had started, he hadn’t even heard of him, and he sure as hell wasn’t dead. He had a talent for hiding and sneaking around or something, and Magnus found that even more annoying. He couldn’t believe he had felt attracted to the man the first time he saw him, now he could only picture him like those flies that stick around and the only thing they do is annoy you. That was Alec Lightwood to him, an annoying, sneaking and stupid fly…

 

 

***

 

 

On the seventh day there were twenty fallen tributes. The only ones left were Magnus, Alec, the girl from district 2 and the boy from district 7. Hopefully, they will kill each other soon and Magnus would survive, right?

 

Unfortunately, after changing his hideout a couple of times in the last two days, Magnus had a huge necessity to find another water source before he became dehydrated. He tried to be as cautious and silent as he could, hoping and praying that no one would see him. When he finally saw a river near where he was standing, he looked around to make sure no one was there and ran to the river, without noticing the traps that were surrounding the area.

 

“F*ck!” he screamed as one of the traps closed around one of his feet. He fell to the ground, trying to get rid of the goddamned trap.

 

Then he heard movement all around him, the sound of feet shuffling behind the bushes near the river. This was it. He was going to die. One of the other tributes had found him and now was preparing to kill him. As he heard the footsteps approaching, he suddenly heard a much different sound, a bowstring, the sound of an arrow being released. That could only be…

 

A screamed echoed through the air, and someone fell to the ground near Magnus. He moved to try and see who it was; the guy from district 7. Well, at least he was going to be killed by one pretty boy, Magnus thought as he heard what he assumed were Alec’s footsteps as he approached him. And then it all went dark.

 

 

***

 

 

When he woke up, Magnus was honestly surprised to be awake. The first thing he realized when the surprise had —more or less— worn off, was that a very tall, very gorgeous, very dangerous man was sitting near him trying to keep the campfire alive with his back turned to him. Was it a dream? Was he indeed dead and he was in Heaven or something like that? He tried to straighten himself into a sitting position, but he found he couldn’t really move, his whole body aching.

 

“If you try to move you will hurt yourself even more, so don’t even bother” the voice of the archer was rough, but clear as day.

“Why did you do it?” Magnus asked, trying to shuffle just a little bit to be in a more comfortable position.

“Why did I do what?” the man asked back.

“Saved my life. You could have just killed me or left me there to die. Why save me?” Magnus was truly surprised and confused, but also thankful in a way —he didn’t want to die, for fuck’s sake—; but he couldn’t understand why would Alec do that for him when he could have easily killed him and get a step closer to winning the games.

Alec shrugged. “I honestly don’t know”

Magnus smirked. “If you didn’t want to kill me yourself, you could have let the guy from district 7 kill me and then you could have killed him”

Alec shrugged again. “I don’t know why, but I couldn’t let him kill you. I didn’t want him to kill you”

“You do know that only one of us can survive, right? When we’re the only ones alive —and there’s only one more tribute out there—, the Capitol will want its winner, and one of us will have to die”

Alec sighed, finally turning around to face him. “I’ve been watching you. From the very beginning. Since we arrived in the Capitol after the Reaping. You’re good, your fighting skills are incredible and you have a very good instinct of survival. I guessed I admired that. All my life I’ve been taught how to fight, how to be a good soldier, everyone made the decisions for me… Before the Reaping this year, my parents came to me and told me how proud they were that I was going to volunteer as a tribute this year. My little sister and brother came to me and told me they loved me and wished me luck… They wanted to see me going back home. They just don’t know how hard it is to be here. And I don’t want this. I don’t want to live with the guilt of knowing I’ve killed so many people just so I could get back home to my parents and my siblings and my perfect fiancée when that’s not what I want… But no one’s ever asked me what’s what I want”

Magnus hesitated for a moment before asking. “And what is it that you want?”

Alec chuckled. “You know, it’s hard to know when you haven’t even let yourself think about it for eighteen years”

Magnus hummed. “Well, we do have to spend a good amount of time here, so tell me when you have figured it out” Magnus shuffled again, turning away from Alec. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard Alec sigh once again. Whatever the boy wanted, he couldn’t get it now, that was for sure.

 

 

***

 

 

Three days later, the tenth day of the games, everything was still the same. Magnus and Alec had been hiding together for the last three days, taking care of each other. Magnus’ wounds were almost healed, thanks to some kind of medicine that one sponsor had sent to Alec. The boy had been acting weird rarely —not that Magnus knew how he behaved normally, they had just met, like truly met—. In the course of the past three days, they had talked about everything: their families, how life back in their respective district was, how was the life of a career…

 

It was ironic and comical, really, how they had become friends knowing that it was useless, one of them was irremediably going to die, and making friends in the games was a waste of time, something that you shouldn’t do if you wanted to make it home alive. But somehow neither of them cared about it. They enjoyed each other’s company, hunted for food together, searched for water together… They were growing attached to each other, and that wasn’t good. The worse part was that both of them knew it, but they didn’t care.

 

One day, after they had finished dinner, Magnus brought the subject up again.

 

“Alec…” he whispered, capturing the other man’s attention. “You shouldn’t have saved me that day. What are we gonna do when there’s only the two of us?”

Alec sighed in defeat. “We’ll think about it when the time comes. Really, it’s not something I want to think about now”

Magnus sighed as well. “Have you thought about what we talked the other day?” he decided to change the subject.

“What we talked the other day? I don’t remember” in the last few days Magnus had learned to notice when Alec was lying, and this time his lie didn’t go unnoticed.

“Alec, I can see that you’re lying” Magnus incriminated him.

Alec sighed again. “Okay, yes, I’ve been thinking about it” he finally admitted.

“And?” Magnus insisted.

“And?” Alec repeated. “I said I thought about it, not that I had come to any realization”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Sure, we all believe that” he said sarcastically. “Well then, tell me when you magically realize something” he lay down, needing to rest for a while.

 

 

***

 

 

Magnus woke up in the middle of the night feeling suddenly warm. When he turned around to see what it was due to, he found Alec snuggling closer to him, fast asleep by his side. He was supposed to stay awake for at least a couple more hours and watch out in case the girl from district 2 appeared. But the night was quiet, and Magnus thought that Alec deserved to rest as much as he himself deserved it. So he snuggled closer to the boy, wrapping his arms around Alec. He just hoped the boy wouldn’t freak out when he woke up.

 

 

***

 

 

When Alec woke up the next morning he found himself wrapped in a tight, warm hug. _F*ck!_ What was he doing hugging Magnus? And when did he fall asleep? He quickly disentangled himself from the other man, getting as far from him as he could while trying not to wake him up. As it turned out, it was useless to be careful, Magnus was already awake anyway.

 

“Well, good morning, sunshine” he said with a mocking tone to it.

Alec huffed in annoyance as he got up, quickly fixing his clothes that now had even more wrinkles. “When did I fall asleep? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

Magnus simply shrugged. “You needed to sleep for a while, and this place is quite well hidden, so there’s no need to worry”

“And what if that girl had found us while we were sleeping and killed us?” Alec tried to argue.

“Well, then we wouldn’t have to worry about who would die and who would live, the both of us would be dead”

“That’s not even funny, Magnus” Alec said coldly.

“You said it yourself, there’s nothing back home that you want to return to, except maybe your siblings”

“And what’s there for you waiting in district 5?”

“Nothing” Magnus answered without hesitation, taking a sitting position in the hard and cold floor. Alec froze. For a moment Alec had forgotten what Magnus told him about his family, about him… “My parents are dead, I have no family left there, and practically everyone hates me. I bet they’re praying for my death right this second. And that’s why I want to go back. They think I’m useless, a waste of a human being… I want to prove them that they are wrong”

“I think that you already have… I mean, you have lasted until today, you have proved them you know how to take care of yourself, even when you’re surrounded by people who could kill you in a blink of an eye”

Magnus let out a bittersweet laugh. “You think? Even if I survive and go back to my district, they will still think of me as useless. But even so I want to go back”

“And I want to be able to be myself even for once in my life without my parents yelling at me how disgusting I am” Alec fired back.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, startled by this sudden outburst of Alec’s.

“I mean exactly that. My parents hate who I am, what I am, and that’s why they arranged that stupid and nonsense marriage with Lydia Branwell”

“Alec, I wish I could understand what you mean, but I think I’m missing some information in the way” Alec sighed, sitting in the floor right next to Magnus. He looked at Alec with a worried expression, hesitating before putting his arm around the other man’s shoulders.

Alec hid his face in his hands and took a deep breath, trying to gather the courage to say what he needed to say. He couldn’t. He couldn’t say it out loud, so instead he leaned in and whispered it in Magnus’ ear. “I’m gay” he said.

Magnus smiled softly as he caressed Alec’s arm, trying to soothe him. “There’s nothing bad about it, you shouldn’t be ashamed of who you are”

“I know… But ever since my parents figured out they’ve been avoiding me. They arranged this marriage with one of my best friends to keep up the appearances, and they insisted that I needed to work harder, train harder, focus on my training as a career for the games… And that started three years ago. You can imagine how much I’ve been taking for so long, I just… can’t anymore”

“You shouldn’t stand it anymore. Look, if you do go back to your district, fight for what you want, for who you want to be, and for who you love. I’m sure your siblings will support you through all of it”

Alec stiffened, breathing heavily and considering, for perhaps too long, if he should say out loud what had been lurking through his mind for the past four days. “Maybe when I go back it will be a bit too late to fight for who I love”

 

Magnus was surprised to hear this. Was he really…? No, that couldn’t be, it was impossible… Though not really. _Shit_ , why else would Alec have saved him that day? Was this really happening? Was he still asleep?

 

“Magnus?” Alec asked with a trembling voice, trying to capture his attention. “Are you going to say something, or…?”

 

Magnus considered whether to answer or simply go ahead and kiss him —like he had wanted to do ever since he first saw him, to be completely honest—. In the end, it wasn’t Magnus who made the final decision.

 

When Alec’s lips met his for the first time, Magnus first thought was that he was still sleeping, his mind drifting away to a faraway corner of his mind where the idea of he and Alec having a chance together was a real possibility, and a beautiful one.

 

But when the boy kept his lips firmly pressed against his, Magnus threw his arms around Alec’s neck, bringing him closer to himself and tilting his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Alec responded with a soft moan, his hands grabbing Magnus by his waist to pull him even closer. Alec lay down, bringing Magnus along, letting him rest on top of him.

 

In that moment, they couldn’t care less about the games; they couldn’t care less about the fact that one of them would die; they couldn’t care less about what would await the winner once he got back to his district. This was their way to tell everyone from the Capitol to fuck themselves. This was them getting his chance at love and freedom, even if it was just partially.

 

 

***

 

 

When Magnus woke up a few hours later, Alec laying on top of him, he couldn’t believe what had just happened, what THEY had just done. God, it was crazy. They were crazy for falling in love during the freaking hunger games. They were always told not to get attached to their allies in the arena, because sooner or later one of them would have to die. And here he was, completely falling for the blue-eyed boy from district 1.

 

Alec opened his eyes slowly a few minutes later, staring up at Magnus as if in a daze. “Hey” he barely whispered.

Magnus couldn’t help his smile at the sight. God, was he beautiful, no wonder he had so hopelessly fallen for him. “Hey” Magnus said back, leaning in to press a kiss to Alec’s forehead. “Are you okay?”

“Better than ever” Alec assured him with a soft, pleased smile. “And I mean it, I’ve never felt this good, Magnus”

Magnus returned the smile. “I’m glad to be part of the cause why you’re so happy”

“You’re not part of the cause, you are THE cause” Alec said, leaning in so he could kiss him again. “I wish this didn’t have to end, I wish we could both go back together”

Magnus sighed. “I wish we could too” he pressed another kiss to Alec’s forehead. “I have to admit this is kind of ironic. My whole life I’ve been waiting for someone to accept me for who I am and love me, and just when I find the right person… shit like this happens”

Alec laughed, but it wasn’t the happy kind of laugh. “I feel the same way”

“Let’s not talk about this now, I would rather enjoy the time we get to spend together, whether it’s five days or five hours”

 

Alec sighed again but complied, snuggling closer to Magnus as he closed his eyes again. Magnus was right, they could have days to be together or just a few hours. He didn’t want to regret not having invested the time they had together in more important (and pleasurable) activities than thinking about their future, which irremediably wasn’t good.

 

 

***

 

 

Three days. They had three more days to enjoy each other’s company, to love each other freely and passionately. It was ironic how the two of them believed the last eight days together were the best of both their lives. Yes, they were trapped in those crazy and stupid games, they had to kill people and fight for survival, but they wouldn’t change one single moment of it all just because it brought them together in the end.

 

The games were coming to an end, they both knew that. It was obvious that in the Capitol they were getting bored after so many days without any action (at least in the fighting sense), they would show their cards soon, and they had to get ready for it.

 

That was why they weren’t surprised when they heard the screams of the girl from district 2. They were hunting in that moment, searching for food for that night’s dinner, when they heard it. First the screaming, then the unmistakable sound of paws hitting the ground furiously. Muttations. They both recognized it instantly.

 

They started running in the direction of the Cornucopia. Somehow, they both knew it was there where the Muttations were leading the girl from district 2. They arrived in record time, gaping in surprise at the scene displaying in front of them: the girl from district 2 was trying to climb to the top of the Cornucopia, trying to escape from the Muttations that were cornering her.

 

Magnus and Alec knew they could easily run away from there, wait for the Muttations to reach the girl —which, let’s be honest, would happen any time now—, and then decide which one of them would live and which would die. But the simple idea was maddening and they couldn’t bear with the idea of watching the other die, so they decided to do the only thing they could do: run to the Cornucopia and capture the Muttations’ attention maybe that way they wouldn’t have to watch the other die. Maybe that was their only way out.

 

 

***

 

 

Alec stared at Magnus for a long, agonizing minute. Magnus stared at him for the same painful amount of time. They were still standing on top of the Cornucopia, the body of the girl from district 2 laying dead in the ground. This was it. It was time for one of them to die. They couldn’t survive, not both of them, the Capitol would never allow it.

 

“I can’t watch you die” Alec finally said. “This is insane, I don’t want to live without you”

“And I can’t live without you, _sayang_ ” Magnus said in return, his hand unconsciously reaching out to caress Alec’s cheek in a loving manner.

 

The archer’s hand reached out to take Magnus’ hand in his and squeezed it gently. He then leaned forward and kissed him, a kiss full of fierce, hunger, passion, lust, love… and a thousand of other emotions and feelings. He couldn’t lose him, he couldn’t lose the only thing that made him happy and then go back to his stupid, silly, useless life in district 1. He didn’t want that. He wanted Magnus. He needed Magnus.

 

“Magnus? Would you do something for me?” he asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

The other man stared at him a bit confused. “Anything” he answered in a steady, clear tone that left no room for doubts or second thoughts. Alec took his hand to the right pocket of his pants and grabbed something that he had put in there a few days prior. Magnus gasped when he saw what it was. “Is that…”

“Nightlock Berries, yes” Alec confirmed. “If we can’t both survive, then neither of us will. But only if you want to, if you’re willing to do this for me, with me”

Magnus barely hesitated before taking a few of the poisonous berries in his hand. He breathed deeply a few times as he stared into Alec’s deep blue eyes. “Together?”

Alec nodded without hesitation. “Together” and they both brought their hands to their mouths, swallowing the berries in one go.

 

They stared into each other’s eyes, hands reaching out to hold the other. Magnus kissed him one last time, their lips not separating for even a second as they both fell to the ground together, holding each other tightly. They closed their eyes at the same time as their hearts beat for the last time. For days, their hearts had beaten like one, synchronized by the love they felt for each other. Now, as both their lives came to an end, their last thought was for the other; so was their last kiss; and so was their last heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR THIS  
> I CRIED ALL ALONG KNOWING THIS WAS GONNA BE THEIR FATE  
> I APOLOGIZE IF I MADE YOU CRY


End file.
